


OH BOY DO YOU LOVE THE SMELL OF A/B/O ANGST AT 6AM

by nazurinrei



Category: Free!
Genre: (well mentioned but hey better safe than sorry), Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Ryugazaki Rei, Slut Shaming, gou will fuck rin's shit up later on, it's not smut, mentioned A!haru/O!ssk, trust me all the people mentioned above play important roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazurinrei/pseuds/nazurinrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin completely fucked up.<br/>Really badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucked up

The soft click of the door lock opening had Rin trampling to the door at the speed of sound. The moment he saw that it was his dear precious mate, the one and only Rei Ryugazaki, he immediately pounced on him, causing both of them to topple and the grocery in Rei’s hands to drop on the floor alongside the two.  
“R-Rin?! What happened?” Rei asked, completely dazed from the fall. Rin growled softly. “You’re still asking? Your heat’s supposed to come this week right?! Do you know how dangerous it is to go out like this?!” Rin barked. Rei, who initially looked confused, frowned as he pushed the Alpha off of him.  
“You know, despite being an Omega-no, I mean, I’ve already estimated that it should be in three days, not today. You, of all people should know that, Rin.” Rei said, standing up. Rin followed suit and slammed him against the door before the bluenett could even walk away.  
“Still, do you know WHAT you could’ve gotten risk for?” Rin snarled. He didn’t want to be this protective, but his instincts had completely gone haywire. No matter how hard he tried, they won’t stop. And he could see well that Rei’s patience was running low very fast.  
“Rin-san.” Rin winced internally at that. “While I appreciate your worry towards me, I assure you that I’m completely capable of protecting myself from such-“  
‘God, he’s so annoying.’  
“-threats. I take every single possible precaution, so me going out alone is-“  
‘Why won’t he just stop?!’  
“-not a problem. And plus, I-“ Rin slammed his arms against the door, making a loud slamming sound that completely shut Rei up. “You’re an Omega! With an approaching heat! Do you like being crowded with Alphas and Betas wanting to fuck you in the middle of a street?! Are you that much of a goddamn slut?!”  
‘Oh shit.’ At that moment, his Alpha instincts finally calmed down.  
But a moment too late.  
Rei’s face was completely blank. “S-shit…I-Rei-“ Rin tried to caress the bluenett’s cheek, but Rei slapped his hand away. He looked down for a few moments.  
“You know what, Rin-san?” Rei looked up. His face was completely void of any expression. He was clearly so hurt, so angry, so cruelly torn apart by Rin’s statement.  
“If you’re so much a strong Alpha, I’m sure you can handle life without a mate, right?” Rei’s continued, and with that, he slapped Rin in the face. Rin cupped his own cheek immediately, giving Rei space to walk away.  
Rin slunk back into the living room , pacing around impatiently. He fucked up really bad, and he knew it well. He’d never, ever try to put Rei like that.  
‘But you did, Rin. You fucked up real bad, Matsuoka.’ Rin thought. He tried to put up all his courage to go up into their room and apologize to his mate. As he contemplated, he heard their bedroom door open, and the sound of wheels. Rin walked to see Rei along with a big purple suitcase.  
‘The one he brought when we first moved in here.’ Rin thought.  
‘No. Can’t be. He’s moving out? Is this over? Are we over?!’ Rin’s head was screaming. Rei turned to Rin, who was still looking at the purple suitcase.  
“Rin-san. I’m sorry this had to happen. I hope you can reflect on what you did. Maybe then you’d learn some lessons.” Rei said softly. Rin can hear his voice breaking.  
“R-Rei…I-“ Rin didn’t even have a chance to finish it, as Rei slammed the door right in the other man’s face. Rin fell to his knees, contemplating on what he just did.  
He just basically humiliated Rei.  
His mate.  
He just fucked up his whole relationship with his own goddamned mate.  
Rin cupped his face in his hands, groaning loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh i wanted to write angry omega mom sousuke

Rin paced through the living room, scrolling through his phone contact list. A couple of rounds later he found the name he was exactly looking for and immediately pressed ‘Call’.   
No, he was not calling Rei. He knew better than to try and talk when they’re both angry. And he definitely was worried he would say another dumb statement.   
Rin took deep breaths as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.   
Five rings later, he heard the ‘click’ of someone answering.  
“Haru. I need-,”  
“I heard.” The smooth voice coming from the phone made Rin wince a little. “Rei’s at our house right now. Sousuke’s looking after him. I don’t suggest you come here right now, though. Sousuke will strangle you.” He let out a sigh of relief. He bit his lip softly, not enough to draw blood before opening his mouth again.   
“I…ugh. I really didn’t mean to say all that shit.” He heard Haru huff over on the other side of the phone. “Yeah. Sure you didn’t.”   
“I’m serious! I really didn’t mean to…insult -.” Haru cut him. “Degrade.” Rin let out a grumble. “Okay. Yeah. Degrade. I didn’t mean to degrade him like that… I just…” He heard a loud yelling from Haru’s side of the phone, something about breaking Rin’s neck.  
‘Oh fuck.’ Rin thought as he heard Haruka said ‘Sousuke.’ and heard the phone exchanging hands.   
“Rin.” The maroon-haired man gulped, despite knowing that the person on the receiver (ha!) was in fact, an omega. “Rin, I swear to fucking god if I see you I WILL SERIOUSLY MURDER YOU.” Sousuke was usually a calm and collected person, but Rin understood, he didn’t only offend Rei with his statement.   
He offended the whole omega community with his stupid mouth running.   
“Sou, I’m…really sorry. I didn’t mean to say-.” Sousuke yelled out loud, cutting him. “To say what?! To call an Omega a slut?! To think all we do is fucking seduce you shitheads?! Oh yeah I BET you didn’t mean to say all that!” Rin winced at every single statement, an encore to his own statements. He let Sousuke continue screaming at him, despite his status. He knew better than to do exactly what he did. But he did it anyway.  
“We’re not MADE to please you. We’re not your fucking sex toys, to keep inside your bedrooms all day long! If you assholes could spend at LEAST A SECOND without ogling us like we’re trophies then MAYBE we’d be safe, don’t you think?!” Sousuke stopped, panting loudly. Apparently he could’ve been moving around. Possibly pacing just like Rin. He heard Haruka’s voice in the background, saying something about calming down. He heard the phone shift again, before hearing Haruka’s voice on the receiver, sighing out loud.   
“…Look. I want to say you don’t need to mind Sousuke, but he’s right. You know that.” Haruka said. Rin absent-mindedly nodded, despite knowing that the person he’s speaking with wouldn’t see him. “I’ll try to talk to Rei, but you have to make sure to get him back by yourself.” He continued. Rin sighed, completely stressed out.   
“Also…you need to do it really fast. I don’t mind letting Rei stay here, but…Sousuke’s heat is in two days and I really don’t want to have your mate’s heat come early because my mate is in heat.” Haruka said, voice slower this time. Haruka heard Rin groan in frustration. The raven-haired man stayed quiet as he listened to Rin pace around, before finally sucking in a deep breath.   
“I’ll…call you back later. To check up on Rei. Also tell Sousuke I’m sorry. Again.” Rin said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this is a ride(for me at least)

**Author's Note:**

> (6AM is still VERY dark in my country so this is hilarious because I stayed up until 6AM to write this shit)  
> The title is literally the name of the document I worked on this.  
> Also: yeah rinrei A/B/O angst because I almost never see rinrei angst OR rinrei A/B/O stuff (yes please hate me)  
> (or ay if you liked this hit me up at twitter.com/nazmatsu or nazumatsu.tumblr.com)


End file.
